Felicity Hardy (Earth-982)
History Felicity Hardy was the daughter of Spider-Man's former girlfriend (and crime fighting partner), Felicia Hardy (the Black Cat) and his high school rival and friend, Flash Thompson. Felicia helped train her young daughter in gymnastics and martial arts. When Felicia left Flash for her lesbian girlfriend, Felicity took it hard, becoming resentful. Knowing Felicia would be furious if Felicity became a costumed hero (like her mother once was), Felicity sought out Spider-Girl, hoping that Spider-Girl would take her on as a sidekick. Wearing Spider-Girl's costume, Felicity confronted her hero to prove that she would make a great crimefighter, even revealing that she knew Spider-Girl's secret identity as May Parker. Spider-Girl, however, refused to take a non-powered teenager into battle. Not dissuaded, Felicity began to look through old news reports involving Spider-Man, and came across an article that showed Spider-Man fighting crime alongside his clone, Scarlet Spider. She quickly created a Scarlet Spider costume and once again tried to be a hero. Spider-Girl tried her best to prevent her, but Felicity repeatedly tried to help her, often putting her own life in danger. Felicia found out what her daughter had done, and confronted her. Felicity asked her mother if she was angry because she became a hero, or because she hadn't patterned herself after the Black Cat. However, after a near death experience fighting Kaine, Felicity finally retired as the Scarlet Spider. But when Flash Thompson was about to lose his job as the basketball coach of Spider-Girl's high school, Felicity sought out her "mentor's" help once again, asking May to rejoin the basketball team. May refused, saying that using her powers on the basketball court was the same as cheating, so the team loss the game and Flash lost his job. When she learned that the Cult of Scriers was out to kill Spider-Girl, Felicity became Scarlet Spider again to help her, but was almost killed by a Scrier. Felicity swore that she would hang up her mask, but it is likely that when given the opportunity, she will become Scarlet Spider again. Powers and Abilities Powers As Scarlet Spider, Felicity supplements her agility and fighting skills with "web-shooters" that can fire smoke bombs and sonic blasts (her "Scarlet Screamer"). Her primary weapon is a high-tech Cat o' nine tails whip (her "Scarlet O'Nine tails") that has extendable tendrils that can entangle her enemies like a web. However, her greatest ability is her investigative skill. * Superhuman Speed: Felicity speed is similarly enhanced, though to levels that are slightly beyond the capabilities of the finest human athlete. Over short distances, she can sprint at a top speed of about 40 miles per hour. * Superhuman Agility: The costume she wears also possesses various implants. Without these implants, she has the agility of an Olympic level gymnast. However, the implants augment her natural agility to levels that are beyond the capability and physical limits of the finest human athlete. Abilities Expert Thief: Felicia is a skilled (somewhat reformed) thief skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapology, evading alarms and cracking safes. Olympic Level Athlete: She has reflexes, agility, and stamina of an Olympic level acrobat. She is physically very strong and athletic and has great physical endurance. Olympic Acrobat: Felicia is particularly a skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Skilled Martial Artist: She has been trained in several martial arts; most notably Goju-ryu Karate and Judo which she specializes in. Felicia is capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without being injured herself. Her strength and, when pushed too far, ferocity in battle has proven to be overwhelming enough to defeat the mutant assassin known as Sabretooth. Gallery Felicity Hardy/Gallery Comic Spider-Girl Vol 1 * Spider-Girl #37 * Spider-Girl #39 * Spider-Girl #45 * Spider-Girl #46 * Spider-Girl #47 * Spider-Girl #48 * Spider-Girl #53 * Spider-Girl #74 * Spider-Girl #96 * Spider-Girl #97 * Spider-Girl #100 The Amazing Spider-Girl Vol 1 * The Amazing Spider-Girl #0 * The Amazing Spider-Girl#1 * The Amazing Spider-Girl #3 * The Amazing Spider-Girl #6 Category:Spider Category:Female Category:Comic Category:Human/Spider Hybrid